


A Union of Dreams

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Kingdom Hearts X, Union Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: Sora was having a hard time sleeping lately, his mind was mapping out a fairy tale that he never heard of.





	A Union of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was made in middle of the night while I listened to Back Cover's Dearly Beloved for the tenth time in a row. Sorry for any grammar or writing mistakes! Leave a comment if you want to as well.

  
Sora sometimes dreams of memories that are not of his own. It has been a while since Ventus, Roxas, Xion and even Vanitas and Namine were taken off from him. It couldn't be their memories, right?    
So...he wasn't sure why he was having these dreams and nightmares, it felt so scattered to him.    
  
Sometimes, he'd be staring down to 6 masked Keyblade Wielders, talking to them in words he couldn't hear but he saw their body reactions each time. The Fox one always caught his eye.    
  
Sometimes, he'd be running around a town with a keyblade in hand with a star on the teeth, a short red scarf billowing around his neck as he met up with a black haired girl and a figure he couldn't make out with a keyblade similar to his.    
  
Sometimes, he'd be sitting on a cliff with a dandelion in his hand. Long orange hair flowing in the wind as he stared off to the town in the distance with a great emptiness settling in his heart. This one always confused him and made him feel upset somehow.   
  
And then the last but most remembered, Sora in middle of a war. _A loud and brutal war_. He watches other wielders strike against each other in cries and screams. It was so blood curdling to just hear it, searing deep into his mind. He fights against those masked wielders except the one in the coat that he saw before. He feels very deeply upset when he fights the Fox one, it did not feel right to him to hurt her like that. Time flies by in a instant at that point and Sora finds himself laying on the ground right in middle of the crossroads of falling keyblades. Hearts flying up to the raining sky as pain coursed through his skin and bones.   
Everything for sure felt painful to him in any nightmare of his, but this one was excruciating. He was about to die.    
A small grey creature crawled onto Sora's chest with little tears dotting its eyes, telling him not to worry. He desperately wanted to wipe away those tears, but found himself unable to move as he just felt his body peeling apart one by one.    
Sora's heart grew in more pain as a bright light washed over him and the small creature, making him notice something or someone in the corner of his eye. It was the black haired girl at first that showed up with a accepting smile.  _ A goddess _ . He thought suddenly to himself, as his blue eyes glossed over as a boy appeared next to the girl. Sora's breath hitched as he stared up at the white haired boy, the familiar red scarf waving in the air.  _ "...____, I'm sorry _ ." The boy sadly said, his blue eyes looking down to Sora's. Why couldn't he hear a name?    
Sudden tears ran down Sora's face as he weakly reached up to the boy.  _ Broke our promise.... _ That thought traced through his mind as Sora blinked, seeing four other people behind the white haired boy and black haired girl for a quick second before fading away.   
As sudden as it came, the light returned in full force as dandelions scattered in the wind, making Sora feel light and weightless. The boy and girl looked at him for a moment before their eyes widened in realization and then a smile settled on their faces,  _ "Sora....we're waiting for you, okay?" _ .   
All the people and wielders he had seen in his nightmares and dreams showed up behind the two, looking at Sora with a heartbreaking smile on all of them. The light consumed Sora with the small creature in that next second, and then nothing else. A void of dreams and fear.    
  
  
Sora woke up after this, tears streaking down his tired and worn down face. He was absolutely sure he didn't know any of these people in his mind but _...it felt too important to him _ . Those people he saw felt too important to him. His hand clutched over his heart as he turned his head to look out the window, seeing a patch of dandelions growing nearby his room outside.    
The boy sighed as he looked up to the ceiling, maybe one day he'll figure out what it all means.    
  
After all, Sora knew these dreams and nightmares alike would continue more into the future.  **The fairy tale wasn't over just yet and he needed to solve that soon enough.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
